Tsuresara REMAKE
by AnimeLover1321
Summary: When Lane's younger sister Moppet plugs her phone into the TV, she, Lane, and Alexia are transported to the world of Ninjago. Finding new powers, love, danger, and excitement, will the girls ever want to go back? Or will they even have the choice? KaiXOC and ZaneXOC REMAKE OF THE ORIGINAL FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem: This is a remake of the story Tsuresara, which many, many people liked. However, we (do0m and I) feel this was one of our weaker fics, after writing Then There Were None. So we have decided to rewrite the entire story!**

**Note: The basic storyline may be extended, characters will change, and the overall wording/progression will be different. If you would like to cling to the fluff of the original, go ahead. We will keep that one up too however, we are going to try to add a degree of realism, as well as kill the inherent evils of the Mary-Sue.**

The sun was merciless; Alexia shielded her eyes from the heat, fanning herself. Even the short walk to her best friend's house made her sweat. Especially since Alexia was wearing sleeves (though, thankfully, not long).

Wiping her forehead for what must have been the fifth time in one minute, Alexia hurried to the door of Lane's house. Basking in the shade for a few moments, Alexia opened the door, knowing she needed no invitation. "Lane! Mops!"

"Don't call me that!" Moppet huffed, staring at her Nintendo screen.

"Tough love." Alexia replied, rubbing Moppet's head. "Where's Lane?"

"In the kitchen." Moppet licked her lips. "Do you think she's making more... CAKE?"

Alexia rolled her eyes, chuckling. "We need to talk about your dietary plans, Moppet. Because I can tell you've already had three or more pieces of cake today."

Lane poked her head around the doorway to the kitchen. "We need to talk about yours, Alexia Tyra Johnson! You're too skinny! We're in puberty!" She said with a scowl.

"Not everybody can eat like a bear and still maintain proper weight levels. That will forever be your talent." Alexia pointed out.

"Excuses excuses." Lane walked into the living room, wearing an apron covered in flour. Wiping her hands on the apron, she ruffled Alexia's hair.

"I told you, don't do that." Alexia muttered. "I hate having to redo ponytails." She quickly untied her hair, combing it with her fingers before placing it back in its usual ponytail.

"Yep, that's why it's so much fun!" Lane insisted. A timer rang and Lane shot back into the kitchen. A moment later she presented a large cake. "White chocolate almond, anyone?"

"OHHHH! ME, ME!" Moppet squealed, running forward.

"She's had enough sugar." Alexia said. "Why don't we just have a whipped cream fight?"

"Sorry, my parents said no more fights with whipped cream until we start paying for it." Lane replied, apologetic.

"Damn it." Alexia cursed, flopping onto the couch. "I'm officially bored. Doctor Who doesn't return until Christmas, and everything fun is reserved for the school year."

"Touché." Lane admitted, putting the cake down and sitting down on a chair. She grabbed the remote, turning on the T.V.

"Can we play Legos? Pretty please?" Moppet begged.

"No." Alexia and Lane chorused.

"We played that for a month." Alexia groaned, lying on the couch upside-down. "I can only be a Jamaican advisor for so long."

"But you ALMOST got Lane to laugh! Try again, please?" Moppet insisted.

Sighing, Alexia morphed her voice. "'Eh, mon! Tryin' to cut us a bad deal, mon?"

Moppet burst out laughing, while Lane was forced to cover her mouth to prevent the other two from seeing the corners of her mouth twitch. "She is! She is!" Moppet yelled, laughing.

"Quit it, both of you." Lane scolded, though she used an amused tone.

"Well, that cured the boredom for about..." Alexia checked her watch. "Thirty seconds."

"Ah well." Lane murmured, sinking into the couch.

"I can provide entertainment!" Moppet put in.

"How? Can we throw the cake at you?" Alexia muttered.

"Hey! No wasting perfectly good cake!" Lane fired back.

"No, here!" Moppet took out her ancient, flip cell phone and began fiddling with wires.

"Yeah right." Alexia whispered, staring at the ceiling.

Lane ignored both until she realized her sister was crossing several wires from her phone's charger and the T.V. She paled when Moppet plugged the wire into the T.V. and started to plug the other end into her phone. "MOPPET, DON'T-"

It was too late. Moppet plugged in the wires, and there was a rush of wind as a portal opened in the T.V. The three girls had barely a moment of clarity before they were sucked into the portal.

In a different dimension...

The portal opened, spitting the three girls into a forest near twilight. All were unconscious until Alexia groaned. "Moppet, I'm going to murder you."

"No, you're not." Lane replied, grunting. She rose, holding her chest. "Ouch."

"Sorry." Moppet squeaked, getting up as well before looking at the others. "AHHHHHHH! WE'RE LEGO! AHHHHHH-"

Moppet's scream was cut off, as Alexia slammed a branch from the ground into Moppet's face, who passed out.

"Did you have to do that?" Lane asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. Do you have anything in your pockets?" Alexia responded. "We'll need everything we've got."

Nodding, Lane drug into her pockets. She frowned slightly, trying to get to the bottom of her pockets but failing. Finally, she put her entire arm into the pocket, grunting before producing a short broadsword. "Um... that breaks the laws of physics, right?"

"Let me try!" Alexia searched her own pockets before producing a katana along with its sheath. "Sweet! Anything else?"

Lane got to the bottom of her pockets, producing a bottle with a green skull, another short sword, and a few coins. "What kind of poison is this?" Lane murmured, trying to find a label.

"Let's not find out. First off, it's getting dark." Alexia noted. "Wake up Moppet and see if you can find somewhere for shelter. Or a source of water."

"On it." Lane picked up Moppet, giving her a quick piggyback.

A few hours later, Alexia returned with a plump rabbit and a few wild plants. "Anyone know how to skin a rabbit?"

"Uh... kind of?" Lane replied, grabbing the rabbit. She took out a sharp knife and after making several holes in the skin managed to separate meat from skin. Moppet took a bucket filled with water, and the trio cooked the rabbit and plants over a small fire.

"Okay, we're in some weird dimension where we're Lego, the laws of physics don't apply to our pockets, and we have about zero ideas on where we are." Alexia said, finishing her soup.

"Not very heartening." Lane noted, gulping down her soup. "Although I think we can all agree to blame Moppet."

"Hey!" Moppet protested.

"You crossed the wires, and you were the one who sent us here." Lane pointed out.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we be in a T.V. show?" Alexia asked.

"Ooh! If we're in Doctor Who, I can meet a Dalek!" Lane squealed.

"Lane, even if we were in Doctor Who we would be on some random planet and not Lego. There would be a very small likelihood of us meeting the Doctor." Alexia told her.

"Way to crush my dream." Lane mumbled.

"Lane, I don't wanna meet a Dalek!" Moppet whimpered.

"Ditto. I plan to live to the age of, say, sixty?" Alexia put in.

"Fiiiiiine." Lane pouted.

"Listen, until we know _exactly_ where we are, we'd better take watches. I'll go first." Alexia got up, leaning against the cave entrance. She took out her katana, looking at it.

_Wonder if our Lego game physics apply here._ Alexia murmured. _Worth a shot, I suppose._

She concentrated on her sword, and after a moment water burst forth from the blade. Alexia yelped, and the water fell from the katana, splattering onto the ground. Lane ran outside, looking at Alexia. "Everything alright?"

"I think... I think water just burst out from my sword." Alexia replied, confused but smiling.

"Wow... Lego physics are here..." Lane murmured.

"Oh! Do I have powers, do I have powers?" Moppet squealed.

"Um... try concentrating. If you feel something, that's good." Alexia explained.

Moppet closed her eyes then shouted. "I feel it! I feel-" She burped, and dropped her head, ashamed.

"Well..." Alexia murmured, raising her eyebrow. "I don't think that counts."

"Aw." Moppet pouted. She sat on the ground, hanging her head. "What can I control?"

"We'll find out tomorrow. The sun's setting." Alexia replied, shielding her eyes.

"Huh... it's not that bright..." Moppet whispered, squinting. The sun flashed brightly, and all three girls were forced to close their eyes as they were wreathed in light.

"Okay..." Lane groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Be careful with that, would you?"

"S-sure." Moppet said, nodding. Moppet and Lane returned to the cave, while Alexia sat down.

_Well... this has been an eventful day._ She thought to herself. _But when I said I wanted to not be bored, this isn't what I meant._ Alexia sighed. _We'll need to be careful._


	2. Chapter 2

Alexia awoke the next morning, yawning. Moppet was still out cold, and Lane was outside, currently as still as a statue, with a look of blind terror on her face.

"Uh, Lane?" Alexia asked when she exited the cave, concerned. ***Keep in mind, Lane is the girl who, as a child, loved three-headed dragons who would cheerfully eat her alive. She's not scared of most things.***

Lane giggled nervously, "You know how you have the whole 'water sword' thing?"

"You mean where I can summon water for about two seconds before it splats on the ground, meaning I have absolutely no control what-so-ever of it?" Alexia asked, confused.

"Yeah… It looks like I got a branch of sin instead…" Lane explained, her voice off.

"Wait, which one?" Alexia questioned.

Lane shrugged, "I guess one where I can freely control blood."

"Okay..." Alexia murmured, confused.

"Ooo! Lemme try!" Moppet insisted.

"Wait, can you control," Alexia's question was cut off by a quick flash of light, blinding the three girls. "Never mind."

"Sorry." Moppet whispered, handing her head in shame.

"Either way, it's obvious we have no control over these powers." Lane noted. "Why don't we try with our weapons?"

"Well, since you have swords, I'll spar you. But we're using sticks, since I don't want to lose an arm." Alexia offered.

An hour later...

"Ninja!" Sensei Wu came out onto the deck, where the four were training Lloyd. "There is a disturbance in the Northern Forest. Make sure it is not Lord Garmadon."

"Yes, sensei." The four replied, putting their weapons away.

"What do you think it is?" Kai asked when Sensei Wu had returned inside.

"Who knows? I just hope this isn't going to be another of Lord Garmadon's schemes." Jay groaned. "We just got the Bounty back, and I don't want to lose it!"

"It's probably animals. That won't be so bad, right?" Cole asked.

"I do not think so." Zane answered. "Look."

The four ninja looked over the railing, finding two girls down in the forest, fighting with two long sticks. Both were covered in bruises, and a younger girl was off to the side, watching them with interest and hands over her ears. The girl with brown hair managed a hit on the blonde girl, who swore in pain.

"Alexia! Young ears are listening!" The brown haired girl scolded.

"Lane, when someone hits me really hard in the arm I think I'm entitled to swearing." Alexia grunted. "'Sides, Moppet's not listening, right Mops?"

"What?" Moppet yelled, trying to hear Alexia.

"See?" Alexia asked triumphantly.

"Try to control it, would you?" Lane muttered, thrusting with her stick.

The four males looked at each other, confused. "Why are they hitting each other with sticks?" Jay asked.

"Who knows? We'll have to be careful," Cole stopped, realizing Zane had already hopped down and was approaching the girls.

"Hello, may I ask why you are here?" Zane questioned politely.

Alexia and Lane spun around, dropping their sticks in favor of their swords, belted around their hips. "Who the hell are you?!" Alexia demanded before rolling her eyes as Lane coughed disapprovingly. "Shut it, Lane."

"My name is Zane, one of the four ninja. I am the ninja of ice." He responded politely.

"The _who_?" Lane asked, suspicious.

Alexia groaned, putting away her sword. "Never mind. Lane, we're in a cartoon."

Lane's eyes went wide, then she let loose with a torrent of German, "Für die Liebe der Physik, was habe ich in einem früheren Leben zu tun, um dieses Schicksal zu verdienen!"

Zane looked at Lane concerned, as she began to pull herself together. "Is she alright?"

Face-palming, Alexia sighed. "Lane, not all of us speak German with any level of proficiency."

"What's going on?" Moppet shouted, hands still over her ears.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF YOUR EARS!" Alexia screamed, causing everyone else to cover their ears.

"She's got a loud voice." Kai grunted, wondering if his eardrums were damaged.

Cole jumped off the ship, walking towards Zane and the girls. "Why were you fighting with sticks?"

Lane shrugged. "We preferred to not lose any body parts in our sparring, even the non-essential ones."

When Cole looked at her, dumbfound, Alexia explained, "We didn't want to use our swords so we wouldn't accidently kill each other practicing."

"Oh." Jay and Kai joined the group, noting the dark bruises and scrapes on the two older girls.

"You've never handled a sword yet you both carry them?" Kai asked.

"It's complicated." Lane and Alexia chorused.

"Interesting." Sensei Wu came out of the ship, looking at the three girls. "Do you have any special abilities?"

Lane looked uncomfortable, but raised her hand, which was spattered with blood from the various scrapes on the two girls. It rose slightly like before, hanging suspended in the air until it slammed into Lane's forehead once again. "OW! Why does that still hurt?"

"Lane, the laws of physics did not change in the hour since you last had blood slam into your face. Of course it still hurts." Alexia pointed out.

Lane continued to mutter crossly, rubbing her forehead.

"And you?" Sensei Wu asked Alexia, as the only unfazed male.

"Does this count?" Alexia raised her sword, letting water burst forth before it released onto the ground.

"OH! Let me do mine!" Moppet pleaded.

"WAIT," Alexia and Lane's warning was far too late, and Moppet generated a large flash of light, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

"What was that?!" Jay asked, trying to rub some sight back into his eyes.

"Uncontrolled cheerfulness from an eleven year-old optimist." Lane and Alexia muttered, both managing to open their eyes.

"Sorry..." Moppet whispered, hanging her head for the second time that day.

"Then I believe I know who you are." Sensei Wu announced.

"Uh, sorry?" Lane asked, confused.

"Ninja-go!" Sensei Wu used Spinjitzu, enveloping each of the three girls. When he finished, Alexia was dressed in an aquamarine ninja suit, Lane in a charcoal suit with red hues, and Moppet in a orange-gold ninja suit.

"Okay... I'm kind of confused here." Lane muttered.

"Alexia, Master of Water. The raging tides are your fury." Sensei Wu told Alexia.

"Cool." Alexia said, grinning.

"Lane, Manipulator of Blood. Your power is swift and strong, like a rush of adrenaline through the bloodstream." Sensei Wu explained to Lane, who frowned, biting her lip.

"Moppet, Controller of Light. Your soul shines as brightly as the rising sun, glows like the silver moon, and sparkles like the shining stars." Sensei Wu said gently to Moppet, who, characteristically, grinned.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"If you come with us, we can help you control the powers you possess. Learn to use those powers for good." Sensei Wu told the girls.

"Sure." Lane said with a smile, "I kind of miss modern plumbing."

"I'm game. Beats sleeping in a cave." Alexia said.

"Come aboard." The ninja led the three girls to the deck, and Nya had the Bounty take off before giving the other girls a quick tour.

"Dining room is over there, kitchen is here." Nya explained, pointing to various rooms. "We all rotate with kitchen duty. Bit of a warning, it's Cole's night to cook."

"Eh, how bad can it be?" Lane muttered to Alexia, who shrugged.

"Here's the spare bedroom. You guys will have bunks." Nya showed them their room, which featured plain wooden bunks. "If you guys get hungry, there's stuff for sandwiches in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Alexia closed the door after Nya left, looking at Lane and Moppet. "Okay, we've established we're in a cartoon. Meaning..."

"The laws of physics _somewhat_ apply." Lane offered. Alexia gave her a look, and Lane sighed. "Okay, they completely apply."

"Oh! It means we have our Lego game physics here with pockets!" Moppet added.

"It also possibly, _possibly_ means we are going to be faced with minor to major injuries. I watched this with my little brother when he wouldn't change the channel, and some serious you-know-what happens in this place." Alexia pointed out, sitting on a lower bunk.

"So basically, we need to be careful. With that established, sleepy time you only got five hours last night Moppet!" Lane scooped up her sister, and proceeded to tuck her in before claiming the bunk above for herself.

Chucking at her friends' insane need for sleep, Alexia laid down on her own bunk, staring at the one above. _Being left alone with your thoughts for too long is boring._ She muttered to herself after dozing for around an hour. She dug into her pocket, finding an ipod and 3DS. "Finally, something entertaining!"

Nya found the three girls in the afternoon in their room, Moppet snoring soundly, Lane tossing and turning restlessly beneath a pile of blankets and Alexia fiercely concentrating on _Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds_. "You guys hungry?"

"A bit." Alexia replied, closing her 3DS. "Lane?" Lane didn't respond, even after being shaken by both Alexia and Nya. "Fine, miss lunch, it's,"

Lane shot up. "Lunch? I'm coming." She hopped down, hauling a still-sleeping Moppet over her shoulder by the collar of her shirt.

Nya, surprised, ran to catch up with the other girls. "Why were you sleeping?"

"Too little sleep last night, since we had to take watches to avoid getting attacked." Alexia replied, stiffening a yawn. "God, I wish I could sleep like you Mops."

"Lane?" Moppet yawned, opening her eyes. "Wazz goin on?"

"Lunch." Lane answered, letting go of Moppet's collar.

"Ooo, food!" Moppet ran up to the counter, grabbing a sandwich off the counter. Kai, who was already in the room, scowled.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Kai argued.

"Sorry." Moppet said sadly, and with a longing look toward her potential lunch, handed back the sandwich.

"Where are the others?" Alexia asked, looking around.

"Outside with Lloyd." Nya answered, pointing to the deck.

"Speaking of which, I've got to go. See ya, sis." Kai exited, and Lane began inspecting the cabinets.

"Where's the ramen?" She asked, opening all the cabinets.

"I don't think we have any." Nya responded, confused. "What's ramen?"

"Think instant noodles, except they put soy sauce and other stuff in there." Alexia told her, grabbing a few items for a sandwich. "Do you guys have a weight room?"

"Across from the dining room." Nya answered.

"Thanks." Alexia left, tossing her sandwich to Moppet as Lane huffed.

"I'm gonna miss ramen." Moppet mumbled, her mouth full of sandwich.

"So, how did you guys get in woods in the first place?" Nya asked.

Lane and Moppet quickly looked at each other, trying to think of an excuse. "Uh..."

Hours later...

Alexia returned to the room she shared with Lane and Moppet, sweating heavily. The other two were looking at each other, worried and not speaking. "Okay, what happened?"

"Nya asked how we got in the woods in the first place." Lane told her.

"What'd you say? Amnesia? Abandoned by parents? Lost after a serial attack?" Alexia rambled, earning a raised eyebrow from Lane.

"You underestimate us. We just dodged the question." Lane said, rolling her eyes, "It's not like they would believe any of those anyway."

"Good call." Alexia wiped sweat off her forehead, sighing. "Geez, these guys are exercise freaks! The minimum weights are fifty pounds!"

"How'd you lift those?" Moppet asked, amazed.

"I _didn't_. I just did any exercise not requiring weights. Which got old quickly." Alexia told her. Lane threw Alexia a towel from the bathroom, which she used gratefully.

"Do you think Santa takes prayers?" asked Lane suddenly, "I mean, we are in a kid's cartoon…"

Alexia blinked, momentarily confused by the subject change, "I think he's in his off season now…" she said slowly. "But I guess you could try..."

Lane just sighed. "Okay..."

A few hours later...

"Dear Santa, or the Doctor, or whoever else can hear me and happens to be in a helpful mood," Lane began, clasping her hands. Both Moppet and Alexia were watching, Moppet with interest and Alexia with confusion. Lane opened one eye, noting that both her friend and her little sister were watching before continuing.

"I know this is your off-season Santa, and you're probably very busy Doctor, and if you're the giant chicken creator then you're just watching us for entertainment... but please, if you can just help…" she began before mumbling quietly, "... don't know how long… if you could just… methylfolate…". she sighed, beginning to unclasp her hands, but then suddenly brightened, smiling widely and adding, "alsoifyoucouldsendmeadalektthenicouldhugitandgetthatoffmybucketlist"

"What was that?" Alexia asked, still confused.

"Just an insurance policy." Lane insisted.

Nya came in, having not heard the prayer/fandom offering/nuts talk Lane had done. "Dinnertime. Be warned, Cole made his 'special chili'."

"Ooo, chili! Chili's good!" Moppet squealed.

"Uh, when you say 'special', what does that mean?" Lane asked, wondering how bad of a cook Cole was.

"You'll see." Nya answered, sighing.

Said chili was green, had chunks of uncooked cheese in it, and gave an aroma that could knock most people out. Alexia cautiously poked it with a spoon, eyeing the suspicious and likely not thoroughly cooked meat. "Should I be eating this?" She muttered to Kai, who was next to her.

Kai shrugged. "Just try to keep down a few spoonfuls to not hurt his feelings."

"Never liked chili." Alexia murmured to herself, watching Lane and Moppet both eat a spoonful.

The results were somewhat amusing; Moppet turned green, and managed to somehow spit it back into her bowl without anyone but Alexia noticing. Lane made a face equivalent to her deadly, angry 'I-don't-like-you-and-I'm-going-to-use-chemical-weapons-against-you' face, though she managed to swallow it. She then gagged, trying to hold down the bile coming up her throat.

"Worse than my cooking, then?" Alexia joked quietly.

Lane gave her the evil eye. "Your cooking, which by the way is perfectly fine, is infinitely better."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alexia carefully ate a spoonful, making sure to dose her mouth in water immediately afterward. While it assisted with the trip _down_, it did not assist when the chili tried to work its way back _up_ her throat. "Good god."

Ten minutes later, after everyone besides Cole had managed to sneak their chili back into the pot, dinner was over and everyone returned to their rooms. "_How_ do you mess food up like that?!" Lane ranted, pacing. "He took something delicious like chili, and made it _disgusting_!"

"I looked at the list for who has to cook breakfast tomorrow. Hate to say it, but Cole's on breakfast duty." Alexia told her, dozing on her bunk.

Lane huffed. "Well then I am going to have to change that! I wouldn't feed that to a dog, and I hate dogs!"

"Oi. Dogs do not deserve anything near that bad. Now, I'm going to sleep." Alexia called, going under her covers and finally falling asleep. Moppet quickly followed, eventually followed by the scheming Lane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone... I'M SOOOOOOO FREAKING SORRY! I totally did NOT mean to be this late... MIDTERMS! TESTS! HOMEWORK! ANNOYING PARENTS!**

**Also, new policy for updating: the more reviews we get, the more we hurry. We're not trying to punish or anything; if no one reviews, we will assume you guys aren't going to murder us for not updating and/or aren't reading much, meaning we will update as we get it done. If we get more reviews, we'll try to get off our butts and work more on the chapter. Seems fair.**

**Anywho, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Alexia awoke, and frowned, realizing there was a sticky note posted on her face. Groaning, she pulled it off and read the note, only to sigh.

_Dear Alexia,_

_As you know full well, I cannot wake up early without a good deal of assistance. Could you please wake me up when you do (crack of dawn is preferable) so I can ensure we do not have to eat the ...food... that idiot Cole will cook?_

_-Lane_

Sliding out of bed, Alexia walked over to Lane's bunk, careful to not wake Moppet. "Lane, get up! It's the crack of dawn, per your specifications!" Alexia whispered.

Lane only mumbled and pulled her pillow over her head. After several tries, Alexia grabbed Lane's blankets, throwing them on the floor and began to hit Lane with her pillow. At this, Lane stirred.

"Ow!" Lane whined as she sat up, still half-asleep. "Give me back my pillow!"

"Lane, you're my friend, but if I must use the tactics I used to wake up my brother, then I will. Do you want to cook breakfast or not?" Alexia demanded, pillow still in hand.

"Yes..." Lane muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Then come on, if memory serves me right, you've got five minutes since these guys get up at dawn too." Alexia told her, walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

_The pills are almost gone._ Lane mumbled to herself.

Technically, she shouldn't even be taking these, as the sedatives are only meant for if she loses control, but apparently this (Dream? Hallucination brought on by improper dosage?) decided to pull her away from the stock of her normal meds on the kitchen table. Either way, they seem to be working well enough, cartoon physics apparently makes all medicines she was given for her ...condition serve about the same purpose.

Lane climbed out of bed and began slumping towards the kitchen, "Even if I don't have long left, there is no way in heck I'm letting Moppet eat that garbage." Lane muttered, stumbling blindly towards the kitchen. She always took care of Moppet, even in the dreams where she lost it, where there was the red and the black and blood, even then she had to take care of her little baby sister. This... this nightmare was new, and started so innocently, until she suddenly realized the pills were running out, and knowing the danger to Moppet increased every day, Lane had begun to prepare to die and allow the dream to end.

Lane finally reached into the kitchen, still walking and feeling like a zombie. Blindly, she fumbled around the cabinets, eventually finding the flour and baking powder. The fridge had milk, eggs, and butter, so she threw everything into a bowl, heating up a pan on the side. By the time she poured the first batch in, she was finally awake.

Lane continued to make pancakes, humming as the smell filled the room. On the side she cooked some bacon and sausage, the smell of which brought Alexia to the kitchen. "Are you accounting for the fact we're cooking for..." Alexia paused, mentally counting. "Ten people, after just about no one ate dinner last night?"

"Way ahead of you." Lane replied, pointing to the three extra bowls of batter. "Though, I thought you said they wake up as the crack of dawn, but I don't see any-"

Her statement was interrupted by a loud gong. Four voices groaned, and Alexia smirked. "Correction: they get up _around_ dawn."

The gong sounds continued, travelling towards the girls' room. It stayed there for a good, solid five minutes before Sensei Wu entered the kitchen, slightly confused. "Your sister does not seem to be waking up."

"Moppet can sleep through WWIII." Lane responded, shrugging.

"I'll get her." Alexia offered, exiting the room.

Lane finished cooking the first batch, laying everything out on the table. The four ninja walked in, surprised at finding edible and good-looking food on the table. "I thought it was Cole's turn to cook breakfast." Jay said, confused.

"It was!" Cole told him, irritated.

"Tough luck, there was no way I was going to eat the slop you claim is food." Lane fired back, going back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

"My cooking's not bad, is it?" Cole asked.

Kai and Jay looked at each other, quickly stuffing their mouths with food so they couldn't respond. Zane chose to politely remain silent, sitting down and serving himself. Thankfully, Alexia walked in, dragging a sleeping Moppet behind her. "Save some sausage!" Alexia insisted, positioning Moppet so she could smell the food.

Immediately Moppet woke up, her eyes lighting up at the sight and smell of delicious food. "Food!" Moppet grabbed several pancakes before Lane came back in with another dish of pancakes, frowning at her sister.

"Moppet Julia Smith, leave some food for everyone else!" Lane ordered. Moppet, despite putting on her most adorable puppy face, was unable to change Lane's mind, and ultimately had to replace about half of the pancakes she had taken, though it still left her with four pancakes and several pieces of bacon.

"Where's Lloyd?" Kai asked.

As it turned out, Lloyd was currently being dragged into the dining room by a very annoyed Nya. Lloyd was struggling, trying to get her to stop. "Nya, please! I don't want to eat the crud Cole cooked today! I didn't even get dinner!"

"Come on!" Cole groaned, exasperated. "Why are you guys ranting on my cooking?"

Lane smiled fondly. "Maybe because while you might call it dinner, we would call it a biohazard. Heck, you could make a fortune supplying a chemical weapons company!"

"That's not true. Is anyone going to defend me?" Cole asked, looking at everyone else.

Wisely, Jay and Kai stuffed their mouths with food again, and Alexia followed their example. Moppet was already simply eating through his questions, while Zane chose polite silence once more and Lane just continued smiling. Lloyd, who had just arrived in the dining room, was too busy filling his plate with delicious food to notice. Nya just ignored the question, focusing on eating as well.

Thankfully for everyone's sake, Sensei Wu walked in, bamboo stick in hand. "Today, we are going to review the basics. Lloyd, you will assist training Moppet to your level. Everyone else, you will assist Alexia and Lane."

"Yes, sensei." The male ninja chorused. Once breakfast was finished (and Cole stopped asking why the toxic, inedible, and downright disgusting slop he served was considered terrible), the group split off into two groups.

Lloyd took Moppet into the room with a mini-obstacle course. "Here's how we learn Spinjitzu." Lloyd explained. "The obstacles help you find how to activate it."

Turning on the course, Lloyd easily made it through, finishing in under a minute. "Okay!" Moppet stepped forward, only to have an obstacle slam into her face and make her fall onto her back. "Ow..."

"You okay?" Lloyd asked, hovering over her.

"Uh-huh." Moppet rubbed her forehead, trying in vain to rub the pain away. "I'll just go again!"

"Wait, you should," Lloyd finished his sentence with a groan, as Moppet found herself hit by the same obstacle, this time in the ear.

"Ow! Owowowow." Moppet mumbled, getting up... and getting hit by the Exact. Same. Obstacle.

Lloyd dragged Moppet out of the obstacle's range, shaking his head. _Is __**this**__ how the guys' felt when they were first training me?_ He thought to himself. _In that case... I __**really**__ need to apologize for being an idiot..._

"What am I doing wrong?" Moppet asked, actually confused.

Groaning and facepalming, Lloyd looked at her, wondering if Moppet was pulling his leg or not before deciding it was the latter. "You've got to learn from your mistakes. If you keep randomly entering at the same point and not trying to avoid that obstacle, you'll never get past it."

"Oh. Okay!" Moppet looked back at the course, concentrating her hardest before running in. This time, she managed to avoid the first obstacle... only to get hit by the second, since she had been concentrating too hard on the first.

Lloyd looked at Moppet, shaking his head. "Don't get distracted. And... don't concentrate THAT hard on one obstacle."

Moppet mulled over Lloyd's advice, nodding before she really knew what he was saying. "Okay!"

Over half an hour later, Moppet had made 65 attempts at the obstacle course. The closest she had gotten to completion was on her 60th try, when Moppet had gotten halfway through the course, only to be so excited one of the pegs on the rotating part slammed her in the face. Lloyd watched, first in complete dread thinking, _This... this is insane... and I've got to train her_, and later in amusement, finding her fails funny. _At least this makes for good entertainment._

After seeing Moppet get her body slammed into the wall, Lloyd turned the course off. "Let's take a break."

"Okay!" Moppet said, as she bounced off the floor and walked towards the deck, stunning Lloyd.

_They weren't kidding when they said Moppet's an optimist._ He muttered to himself.

Moppet opened the door to the deck, only to freeze, her mouth hanging open. Lloyd, confused and slightly concerned, waved his hand in front of her face. "What's wrong?"

Alexia, who had just been flipped over and was groaning in pain, noticed as well. "Mops, is something wrong?"

After blinking a few times, Moppet quickly pinched herself. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" After that, Moppet slapped herself. "Owwwwwwwwwww!" Finally, when all of her different methods she used to 'wake-herself-from-this-world-where-everything-is-messed-up' had failed, resulting in several bruises and confused looks from the others, Moppet ran towards her sister, and proceeded to trip, fall, and skid on the ground, where she remained, motionless.

Zane, who had been sparing with Lane, immediately stopped and crouched beside Moppet. "Is she alright?" He asked, alarmed.

Lane shrugged, looking worried. "My sister and I are clumsy, but not THAT clumsy. C'mon Miss Mops-A-Lot, time to get up." Lane dragged her sister up off the floor, plopping Moppet next to the wall.

Moppet remained unconscious against the wall, Lloyd nearby and confused, while the others seemed to shrug off the awkward event (not really) and continued training, while Lane continued to worry over her sister (to very little visible effect).

After three more hours of the two girls getting their butts kicked, Sensei Wu allowed for a break, during which Alexia and Lane flopped on their beds and tried to not feel the colorful array of bruises scattered across their bodies hurting. Moppet, who had been dragged in by a combined effort of Zane and Lane, was apparently comatose, and lying on her bed.

Nya came in after about fifteen minutes, carrying two glasses of water and a packet of aspirin. "Thought you guys might need this."

"God, you're a lifesaver." Alexia muttered, gulping down two pills before splashing some of her water on her face.

"Thank you so much." Lane groaned, drinking the water in less than ten seconds.

"So, do you guys have any ideas on why Moppet freaked out?" Nya questioned.

Alexia shrugged, clueless, as did Lane. "Tripping and skidding across the floor is perfectly normal for us, though."

Both Nya and Alexia looked at her, confused. "It is?" They chorused.

"Jinx." Lane sang. "And yes, we happen to be painfully clumsy. Painful for us at least. So, is it lunch yet or what?"

"Lunch is a bit of a free-for-all. Normally we eat leftovers, but... the only leftover food is Cole's chili..." Nya said the last bit slower, and all three of the girls shivered.

"Since Lane made breakfast, I'll see if I can make lunch." Alexia offered. She slid off her bunk, thankful the pain meds had kicked in and she no longer felt pain from moving.

Ten minutes later, Alexia came back with three beef burgers and a chicken burger for herself, along with a large bag of chips. "Unfortunately, this is about the limit of my cooking expertise when it comes to lunch."

"Fine by me." Lane replied, her mouth full. Nodding her own approval, Nya dug into her own burger just as Moppet stirred. Her eyes popped open as she smelled the delicious smell of hamburgers, and Moppet slowly sat up mumbling, "Lane, I had a REALLY weird dream… we were in this TV show I saw once, and… AUUGH!"

Concerned, Lane put down her food and hugged Moppet, who was staring at her hands in horror, before quietly saying, "Yes Moppet, we have lost our fingers, it's still no excuse for that kind of scream. To get any real volume you need to breathe from the stomach."

"Wait... did she just say 'TV show'?" Nya asked, suspicious.

Panicking, Alexia quickly came up with a somewhat awful, yet convincing excuse. "See, Moppet had these WEIRD dreams, and at some points she mixes reality and dreams, so she wakes up screaming she doesn't have fingers occasionally. What _are_ fingers anyway?" Alexia gave a nervous laugh.

"Aren't they those things you can get on kids meals?" Lane asked, catching on quickly.

Nya looked between the two girls, remembering they had done somewhat strange things earlier, such as Lane's creative but accurate insults of Cole, and accepted their words as the truth. Moppet opened her mouth to voice her confusion, but Lane shoved the last burger into her mouth, temporarily silencing Moppet while she chewed so Lane could rapidly whisper the situation to the only other person in the room who spoke German.

Once they finished eating, Nya offered to clean the dishes. Once she was out of the room, Alexia groaned and gave Moppet a small hit on the shoulder. "Don't blurt out about fingers! Or TV shows. Or... anything suspicious." She admonished.

"Yes ma'am." Moppet promised.

**Done! We will hopefully see you guys soon... high schools sucks, people, never listen to those idiots who say high school is the best four years of your life…**

**Lane: Blech. High School. **

**As she says. Till next chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, WHY did you freak out?" Alexia insisted, questioning Moppet.

"Well..." Moppet said slowly. "This has to be a dream, 'cause you guys were defeated in those sparring matches! You guys are completely invincible!"

Silence filled the room before Lane responded to her younger sister. "Moppet... we're nowhere near the strongest. And we're certainly not anywhere close to invincible!"

"Yeah, get used to us not winning Moppet." Alexia muttered. "And get used to seeing us covered in bruises from training."

Hours later...

Everyone gathered at the table with the exception of Zane, who was cooking. While the male ninja were trying to act normally, they found it hard as they still knew just about nothing about the newcomers. Nya got sick of them staring and pretending to not be, and stood up.

"Alright, how about we get to know each other?" Nya asked. Alexia looked up from her book while Lane stopped mumbling in German with Moppet.

Lane decided to begin, trying to think how best to describe herself, her friend, and her sister. "Well... I'm emotionally stunted, my friend here is very smart, top marks in school, though just a bit insane, and my little sister is the most normal of us and will hug anything that breathes... and some things that don't." She said as cheerfully as possible.

The result was largely the opposite of what Lane had hoped. Jay's mouth dropped, and he shivered in fear while Cole, who at this point still disliked Lane for her bashing of his cooking, just scowled at her. Kai, confused, felt he should keep himself and his sister at a distance from them, and Zane, who had walked in from the kitchen, was interested in her choice of words. Lloyd was just confused.

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Okay, Moppet is just about always happy. Lane's... the textbook definition of weird but incredibly smart, and I'm weird as well, got good grades, and am best friends with Lane. Any questions?"

Jay raised his hand slowly, causing Alexia to groan. "I wasn't serious, but what?"

"Why would you say you're insane?" Jay asked.

"Because all smart people are thought as insane/stupid by any stupid person. Which is not helped by the fact smart people are filled with doubt and stupid people are filled with confidence in general." Alexia recited.

Lane shrugged, "There is a fine line between insanity and genius."

"Can we eat now?" Moppet asked, oblivious to the exchanges. Zane nodded, placing two large roasted chickens on the table. Using the fact the male ninja were still somewhat stunned, Alexia and Moppet both grabbed drumsticks, leaving the males to fight against Lane for the white meat. Dinner remained quiet until Zane re-entered the kitchen, when Lane whispered in Alexia's ear,

"Is it just me or is he different from the others?" She asked.

"Yeah. At least he didn't freak out at our explanations." Alexia pointed out, ripping another piece of meat off her drumstick.

Again, Nya tried to break the tension of the group. "Anything else? Do you guys like sports or something?"

Alexia shrugged. "I'm into video games, the internet, stuff like that."

"We share a common interest in Doctor Who!" Lane put in.

"Which is?" Zane asked, intrigued.

"The show about a man who isn't a man in a box that isn't a box." Lane smiled, eyes shining, "He faces down all sorts of enemies. My favorites are the Daleks."

"And those are...?" Jay questioned.

"Genetically modified super intelligent creatures living inside of weaponized metal cases." Lane cheered, "They're also psychotic xenophobic killing machines", Lane continued, fangirling **(That there's a technical term laddie)** more than a little.

To prevent confusion, Alexia and Moppet jumped in. "Lane really likes them. This is her expressing that love." Alexia explained.

"They don't exist." Moppet added helpfully.

After that, Nya gave up and the rest of the dinner passed in silence, and the female ninja gratefully went back to their rooms. "Well, that didn't go so badly!" Lane said cheerfully.

Neither having the energy to argue, Alexia and Moppet just shook their heads at Lane, climbing into bed and waiting for the next day.

Lane paused for a moment before grumbling, "Yeah fine, zero casualties isn't ALWAYS a win, but that's just technical…", climbing into her bunk.

"Shut up, Lane." Alexia muttered, falling asleep.

The next morning...

Lane and Alexia woke up normally, and forced Moppet out of bed, as usual. What was not usual was them nearly walking in on what seemed to a be a somewhat private meeting of the other inhabitants of the ship, minus Sensei Wu.

"Guys, they are not that bad! Stop making it seem like they're dangerous!" Nya said, exasperated.

"Nya, they're not safe; they call themselves insane, they spend most of their time locked up in their room doing who knows what, and according to what you said, one of them woke up screaming about kids meals!" Jay shouted.

"Don't worry," Lane said with a gentle smile, "We're mostly harmless! Well I am anyway, Moppet is just a cream puff. Nothing to worry about at all."

Everyone in the room spun around, both surprised and terrified at the voice which had come from behind. Zane recovered first, and politely asked, "What about Alexia?"

Alexia shrugged. "...I have good impulse control?"

At this point, there was an awkward silence in the room broken by Moppet, still asleep, who stumbled in and passed out on top of Lloyd before snoring softly. "Is this normal?" Lloyd asked, disturbed.

"Actually, this is quite rare! Could you stay still for awhile so I can see how long this lasts?" Lane responded, taking out a timer.

"Uh, no." Lloyd snorted, moving and allowing Moppet to fall onto the floor. Moppet didn't wake up, instead continuing to sleep peacefully. Lane sighed, grabbing her sister's shirt collar.

"I'll get some water to splash in her face." Lane mumbled. After doing so liberally (and hearing Moppet yelp in surprise and annoyance at being woken up), the two girls returned to the control room and found Alexia arguing loudly.

"How is that supposed to mean you're not dangerous?!" Kai shouted, currently locked in battle with Alexia. The others were off the side, watching more in interest as the hothead and newcomer shouted in fury at each other.

"Maybe because you people are, I dunno, TRAINED ASSASSINS?! You people are the ones who are dangerous!" Alexia screamed, using her impulse control to avoid sending her knee into Kai's groin, though it was beginning to fail her.

"And you people are insane! You even admitted to it!" Kai countered.

"Insane is broad! There's two types of insane: Bad insane, killing and violent, and good insane, smart and awkward. Lane and I happen to be good insane, dimwit!" Alexia yelled. ***Once, I told my bus driver the same thing minus about my friend. He instantly replied that I was more bad insane than good. :)***

"And we're supposed to believe that?!" Kai responded, still not giving reason to his argument, merely refusing to listen to Alexia.

"I'm sorry, but I have one word to describe you people: PATHETIC. You are PATHETIC, since you have decided to fear two people who couldn't even scratch you guys during sparring matches, and another person who is harmless to the point where it endangers her life!" Alexia paused for breath before shouting again. "Logic would say WE should be shitting our pants in front of you."

Sensing Kai and Alexia were about to engage in yet another screaming match, Zane stepped forward. "Might I select a victor so both of you do not lose your voices?"

"Fine." Alexia grunted, silently thankful as her throat was now scratchy from yelling.

"Alright." Kai nodded, figuring his brother would be on his side.

Zane looked at the two, then began. "There is a clear victor with this argument is obviously Alexia."

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled, joined by Cole who also wasn't happy about his brother losing to the best friend of Lane.

"Throughout the argument, Alexia presented more evidence, countered your arguments better, and also she was the only person to make comprehensive points after the five minute mark." Zane responded, perfectly calm.

"I agree." Nya added. At her brother's angered face, she groaned. "Kai, her last point was convincing; it makes no sense for you guys to be afraid of them."

Before Kai was able to continue arguing, Sensei Wu came in, clearly annoyed he had been awoken early on a day which was normally reserved for rest and relaxation. "Might I ask why I have only heard screaming for the past ten minutes?"

Immediately Lane started explaining, even beating Zane to the punch as he was about to give a long winded speech on what had happened in detail. Lane did better, explaining the entire thing in less than twenty words. "Kai and Alexia went at each other over who should be afraid of who, and Alexia won."

Sensei Wu sighed. "Then as the people who woke me up, Alexia and Kai can have extra chores today."

"Chores?!" The two gaped.

"Yes. Both of you will prepare all meals today, and clean up after said meals. Also, an ounce of arguing from either of you shall result in more chores. I expect you to be so quiet I cannot hear a sound!" Sensei Wu left the room, and Alexia fumed.

"Nice job, hothead." She grunted as softly as possible, storming out of the room.

"Yeah, 'cause this is my fault." Kai grumbled, following.

There was another long silence before Lane cheerfully stated, "Well that went rather well!" Everyone promptly stared at Lane, who shrugged. "They both came out alive, didn't they, and uninjured, another plus!"

Moppet punched her sister in the shoulder, but only ended up hurting her own hand.

**Finite! Okay, as you can plainly see, we actually worked hard to get off our butts and finish this chapter. Now, next chapter should be soon, we'll go further into what exactly is wrong with Lane, and how it ties to what's wrong with Alexia at a certain level. Until then, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... yeah... it took us a month to update... OI! DON'T LOOK AT US LIKE THAT! WE HAVE LIVES OTHER THAN FANFICTION!**

**do0m: We sort of have lives… they just exist in the world of academia, where there are wild tests and long-term projects running rampant… ick.**

**Basically... to capture our attention... we could use the policy do0m runs, threaten us with bodily harm when you request an update to get a reaction…**

**do0m: Hooray for bodily harm!**

Alexia and Kai went into the kitchen, refusing to speak or look at each other. For Kai it was because he didn't want to get more chores from another fight, and Alexia since she had nearly lost all of her impulse control in the last fight.

Rolling up her sleeves and stuffing her gloves into her ninja suit pocket, Alexia grabbed a mixing bowl, practically throwing in the eggs and milk due to her rage. _You don't have anger issues. You're merely surrounded by assholes. You are merely surrounded by assholes. You. Are. Merely. Surrounded. By. Assholes._ She chanted to herself, nearly beating the egg and milk mixture out of the bowl.

Kai, mildly interested in the fact Alexia was mixing so aggressively he was able hear it from across the room, stopped heating pans and watched Alexia continually beat the living pulp out of the batter. At some point Alexia slammed the bowl on the counter, and began searching through the cabinets. After a moment of pondering, Kai spoke up. "Looking for something?"

Avoiding eye-contact once again, Alexia continued searching and only spoke when she was unable to find what she had been searching for. "Bread. Preferably wheat."

Reaching into a nearby drawer, Kai pull out a loaf and laid it next to Alexia, who made sure to not notice until he had turned back to his work. She was surprised when he started talking again, right after she'd picked up the loaf. "Need something done?"

Alexia started thinking. Technically, she was used to having to work with idiots and having to do all the work while they laid back and did nothing. She was also used to making them do nothing as the work those idiots produced was along the lines of not remotely useful. Figuring she was better off with having Kai help her in cooking than Cole, Alexia shrugged. "Coat the pans with butter or oil when they're hot. And help me with the bacon."

Nodding, Kai did so. Now somewhat calmer, he saw reason in his sister's words; after all, they had faced down a snake which could've eaten the largest city, so why should three girls make him uneasy?

As it turned out, Kai soon got his answer. When the pans had gotten hot enough and were covered in butter, Kai said, "The pans are hot." Alexia didn't respond, so figuring she wasn't listening, Kai walked over and touched her somewhat gently by the shoulder, simply trying to get Alexia's attention. He got it, but in the form by Alexia whipping around, throwing his hand off her shoulder. Kai could have sworn he heard Alexia curse under her breath, and her expression wasn't happy.

"What was that for?!" Alexia grunted, barely keeping her voice from a shout.

Kai frowned. "Just trying to get your attention. Are... you okay?"

"I'm _fine_."Alexia gritted through her teeth, laying more stress on the last word than could possibly be healthy. She turned around, biting her lip to prevent a small groan of pain.

Not convinced, Kai tried to tap her on the shoulder, only to get his arm hit in the process. "Don't touch me, got that asshole?!" Alexia hissed.

Snarling, Kai backed away. "Have it your way." The two continued work in silence, until Lane walked in.

"Need any help?" She asked cheerfully. Lane then noted the annoyed and angry expression Kai held, along with the mixed expression of Alexia. Immediately realizing what was going on, Lane went over to the stove, whispering softly to Alexia. "I'll take over. Go to our room and I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

Alexia nodded gratefully, exiting the room quickly and Lane flipped the pieces of French toast. Once Kai realized Alexia was gone, he opened his mouth to ask why before finding a hot spatula inches from his face held by a very angry Lane. "Whatever you did, you'd better _never_ do it again. Got that?!" Lane growled.

Rolling his eyes, Kai snorted. "Yeah, yeah." Kai was less uneasy towards of Lane, considering she was one of the three who was noted as 'harmless'.

Ten minutes later, Lane walked into the girls' bedroom, holding a bag of ice. "What'd he do?" Lane asked.

Calmed down, Alexia took the ice. "It wasn't his fault. He didn't know."

"What. Did. He. Do." Lane scowled.

"He just grabbed my shoulder." Alexia muttered.

"Let me see." Lane insisted. In response Alexia took off the shirt of her ninja suit. On her left arm was a large, angry red mark near the top. Running from the shoulder to the middle of her arm was a long scar, old to the point of being slightly pink in the middle but burning red where it had been touched. Lane shook her head, and Alexia applied the ice. "We should put some bandaging on that so this doesn't happen again."

"I'll be fine." Alexia lied.

"Alexia Tyra Johnson, this is no time to be lying! We are wrapping this shoulder up, understood?" Lane asked, using her motherly tone. The tone itself made Alexia's heart wretch, but Alexia just sighed.

"Alright. We can use some lotion." Alexia offered. Knowing this was the only compromise she would get, Lane nodded and walked to the bathroom.

While there, Lane took out one of the last of her emergency meds. _This isn't good._ She whispered to herself. _I'm dangerously low and this is no time for me to lose it, I could do some serious damage to Moppet... and even Alexia might get hurt! I guess I really will need to use __that__ backup plan..._ Shrugging, Lane gulped down her pill and returned to the room with a bottle of lotion. After liberally applying it to Alexia's scar, especially in the nasty red area, the two girls went to the dining room, where thankfully Nya had saved them some breakfast.

"Where were you two?" Nya asked.

"Room. I had a headache and Alexia's bruises from yesterday were hurting, so we took some aspirin." Lane lied easily.

"Okay. The guys are in the game room, so hopefully there won't be any trouble. See you guys." Nya left the room, and the girls ate in silence before returning to their room once again. Moppet was on her bunk, playing with her old flip phone.

"Something wrong?" Moppet asked, noticing the grim expressions of her sister and sister's best friend.

"Nope. C'mon Miss Mops-A-Lot, stop playing with live wires." Lane scolded lightly, taking away the flip phone.

Alexia laid down on her bunk, watching Lane and her sister playfully tease each other and laugh. She was slightly envious- no, completely envious of the great relationship the siblings held. Lane and Moppet still fought, but generally they were nice to each other. Alexia rolled over, shutting her eyes to avoid watching, and Lane took her turn to study her friend.

They'd been good friends for three years. In the beginning, Lane had thought of Alexia as 'Moppet's-little-friend-who-I-should-humor-so-our-social-circle-can-include-someone-we-are-not-related-to'. Later, they had realized how much they had in common, and became closer friends. Even so, Lane knew Alexia rarely trusted anyone with her secrets; the only reason she knew about the scar on Alexia's shoulder was because she had noticed Alexia's arm being limp a year ago along with her leg shuffling. At first, Alexia had lied, saying it was martial arts, but Lane pushed and eventually got to see the scar.

_We've all got our problems..._ Lane noted. She smiled, watching Moppet, who had fallen asleep on Lane's shoulder. _Although, I guess Moppet's biggest problem is who's going to play with her next._

Around noon, Alexia went back into the kitchen, taking special care to avoid looking at the door. She was somewhat surprised when Kai came in, as Alexia had expected him to leave lunch to her. Ignoring the feeling he was boring a hole in the back off her head, Alexia finished making a plate of sandwiches, putting them on the table before going to the weight room to blow off some steam.

Lunch was a more talkative meal than breakfast, since only Alexia was missing, which drew Lane's attention. "Where'd Alexia go?" She questioned Kai.

"She just walked out of the room." Kai answered.

"I think I saw her going into the weight room." Jay offered. Lane's eyebrow rose.

_That girl is stubborn as a mule._ Lane muttered to herself.

Trying to revive conversation, Zane turned to Lane and Moppet. "You mentioned you and Alexia shared a common love of a... TV show?"

"Oh yeah!" Lane genuinely smiled. "Do you guys have Netflix?"

"I think so." Nya replied.

"Then we will introduce you! Moppet, it's time for the Empty-"

"No!" Moppet's eyes went wide, cutting off her sister. "Can we do a different episode? Please?"

"But Mops..." Lane whispered. "That was the episode we used to introduce Alexia!"

"And even she said that it gave her nightmares! Please no, sis!" Moppet begged.

"Fiiiiine. We can start with the Dalek!" Lane cheered.

The male ninja and Nya looked at each other, wondering exactly what they were getting into. Everyone started getting up to go back to the game room, and Kai was going to stay behind before Alexia came in, sweat drenched. "I've got it." She mumbled, moving to grab the sandwich platter.

"Uh, no." Kai told her, taking it instead. At Alexia's confused look, he said, "We both have to do the chores, and Sensei Wu won't be happy if he thinks I didn't help."

"Fine." Alexia grabbed the chip bags instead, and Kai noticed her left arm hanging limp at her side.

_What's that all about?_ Kai wondered. Washing the platter, he went to the game room and found Lane turning on 'Doctor Who: The Dalek'. The next hour proceeded to be about how an alien was able to kill several people in an underground base except for the Doctor's companion, who had brought it to life in the first place.

The first to respond was Jay. "That was… surreal. Are you sure that those things aren't real?"

"It is an infinite universe…", Lane began.

"No! Definitely not real!" Moppet shouted desperately, before turning to Alexia hopefully, "Please tell her they aren't real, pleeease!"

Alexia, who had entered the room late into the episode, rolled her eyes. "Moppet, we went over this; if the Daleks exist in our universe, then they are on Skaro. If we haven't _found_ Skaro, then it's unlikely they'll be here in the next ten years."

"Time Travel!" Lane sang.

"Not in this case, we haven't started accelerating the wormhole Lane!" Moppet said.

The two continued in this tangent, while the others looked on confused, "What the hell are they arguing about?" Cole asked.

Zane frowned. "I believe I grasp the theory, but as none of the theories they are using as evidence have been proven as of yet, I am unsure whether this is possible or not."

Lane turned and poked him in the chest, "Is so! The faster an object is traveling, the less time would affect it, so by only accelerating one end of a wormhole, you could travel through to another section of the timestream!"

Zane calmly rebutted, "But even if you survived would you not simply travel to the wormhole's contemporary counterpart? I do not see how this is even possible…"

Lane made a loud disbelieving noise, and stomped from the room, muttering about the finer points of astrophysics.

Zane looked at the now empty doorway and said, "I was not aware that I had insulted her, could you please explain what I said that so agitated her?"

Moppet looked up, "My sister doesn't like it when people don't listen to her. She usually has trouble with strangers, and doesn't like talking to people she doesn't know well, so she feels like you're refusing her best attempt at friendship." She looked back down at the diagrams the two had sketched on the floor with chalk as they had argued before adding, "She's not really good at this 'social' thing."

Jay glanced at Moppet nervously, "Should we be going after her?"

Moppet looked out the door, "I would go, but she might throw something at me, and given her large propensity towards sharp pointy objects, that's something I'd like to avoid."

A stunned silence filled the room, before Alexia said, "So, you really _have_ expanded your vocabulary, haven't you Moppet?"

Moppet shrugged, "I live with Lane, I have to learn the long words. I just don't like using them because they're so tongue-tying."

However, as minutes turned to hours, Alexia began looking for Lane, having no luck. Finally, after two more hours of searching, Alexia gave up, finding Moppet. "Can you take over? I've got to cook dinner."

"Sure!" Moppet wandered off, and Alexia returned to the kitchen, grabbing a package of pasta before dumping it in a large pot of boiling water. Five minutes later, Moppet came into the kitchen, Lane trailing behind her. "I found Lane!"

"Where was she?" Alexia gapped, exasperated.

"Behind me!" Moppet said simply, as if everyone knew that.

"The entire time?" Alexia questioned.

"I dunno. Lane, were you behind me the entire time?" Moppet asked Lane, who shook her head.

"No. I noticed you looking for something, so I tagged along to see what you were looking for." Lane explained.

Moppet turned to Alexia, "No she wasn't, she-"

"I heard." Alexia groaned, facepalming. "Just go to the dining room and don't wander off!" She ordered, and her two friends did so. A minute later, Kai entered the kitchen and assisted by making a red sauce for the pasta. Alexia noted he kept on taking harder jobs, but brushed it off, silently grateful since her left arm would shriek in pain if she moved it very far.

Dinner was a happy, social affair as Lane broke the ice by asking why everyone looked so solemn. The ninja seemed less angry/scared of the girls (with the exception of Cole, naturally) and Zane found himself studying Lane during the meal. Once or twice she would smile fondly at him, as if she didn't recall the argument from a few hours prior. Cole and Jay would have been annoyed at the person for a few hours, and Kai was known to hold grudges for days. Lloyd never really argued with anyone, and Nya would just remain civil with the person she'd argued with unless it had gotten bad.

Lane, however, was smiling and cheerful throughout the meal, and when someone mentioned her having argued with Zane she would have what looked to be a legitimately puzzled look on her face. When the subject was pushed Lane would merely respond with, "What argument?", before continuing to eat.

After finding himself unable to understand it fully, Zane returned to his food, thankful today's meals had been a combined effort of Kai and the newcomer Alexia; while Zane would remain polite to the end, even he had to admit Cole's food was hazardous to the health of all in the vicinity.

Once dinner was over, everyone left to their rooms, except for Kai and Alexia, who went to their rooms after cleaning the kitchen for the final time. Lane and Moppet were already asleep by the time Alexia entered their shared bedroom, and Alexia made sure to silently slip into the shower to avoid waking them.

While in the shower, Alexia slowly touched her scar, wincing in pain. _He's dimensions away._ Alexia reminded herself. _You... you don't have to be scared anymore. You DON'T have to be scared anymore._ Steeling her resolve to not think about home again, Alexia dried off, slipping into bed noiselessly and drifted off alongside her friends.


End file.
